


A Collection of Night Vale Smutlets

by valda



Series: Short Stuff [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are some tiny smutty stories, mostly written in response to Tumblr prompts. The stories aren't necessarily related to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Need to Just Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the five-sentence ficlet meme. jathis asked: Earl blushed when Carlos caught him staring.

Carlos smiled softly. “C’mere.”

Earl knelt before Carlos, gazing up at him with pink cheeks as the scientist curled gentle fingers into his hair. “You can look all you like,” Carlos said. “But you don’t have to just _look_.”


	2. He Doesn't Really Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the five-sentence ficlet meme. jathis asked: "Why am I always the Elf?"

“Why do you always ask?” Cecil countered. “Digging for compliments?”

“No!” Earl said, flushing crimson.

“I don’t think I believe him, Carlos.”

“I don’t think I believe him, either,” Carlos agreed, raising the riding crop.


	3. Spartan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the five-sentence ficlet meme. jathis asked: "Earl, why do you know so much about Ancient Sparta and the Helots?" Carlos asked.

“Wh-why wouldn’t I?” Earl half huffed, half squeaked, cheeks going red. “Everyone studies ancient Sparta in middle school.”

“Not the way you studied it,” Cecil put in, gently, but with mischief in his eyes.

Carlos raised an eyebrow, a smile slowly spreading across his face. “Hmm,” he said.


	4. Sold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the five-sentence ficlet meme. jathis asked: He blushed as a price was named, biting his lip at the sound of the leash being clipped onto the collar.

Earl was thankful that Carlos was willing to try this. He knew the scientist was uncomfortable, that he’d agreed to the game only once Cecil had explained how much Earl liked it. Earl could never have asked Carlos for such a thing himself; he only hoped Carlos would come to enjoy it too.

“Well, come on, then,” Carlos said in a rough, awkward voice, and he tugged lightly on the leash. Earl didn’t fight the tug too much--it was Carlos’ first time.


	5. Cheering Him Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the five-sentence ficlet meme. generalcupcakery asked: Their enthusiasm was contagious.

Cecil couldn’t help but smile as his boyfriends eagerly worked, hungry lips and tongues tasting their way over every part of him.

“Okay, you were right,” he sighed, rolling his eyes at the admission. “I suppose I _do_ feel better.”

“Earl,” Carlos said, “I don’t think he appreciates us properly.”

Earl did not reply in words; Cecil, on the other hand, replied with a shriek.


	6. Walking the Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the five-sentence ficlet meme. jathis asked: "Do you think I need a leash too?"

“Oh, you _definitely_ need a leash,” Cecil purred. “Maybe something in a nice red to bring out your rich brown eyes.” He draped his arms around Carlos’ neck. “We can’t have you walking the dog with the same leash I use. That would be _scandalous_!”


	7. Mixed Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the five-sentence ficlet meme, NSFW edition. anonymous asked: NSFW CHALLENGE: Carlos had tried many times to pet Khoshekh, but just couldn't get past his allergies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So he pet Cecil instead--sexily.  
> {{HA I only needed one sentence!  
> {{Okay just kidding. ;) }}

Carlos had tried many times to pet Khoshekh, but just couldn't get past his allergies.

It meant a lot to Cecil that Carlos was willing to make the effort--but trying to pet Khoshekh debilitated Carlos for days. It was, therefore, only natural that Cecil would send him mixed signals about it.

“I love you _so much_ , you sweet, beautiful, wonderful man,” Cecil purred, bending down from his seated straddle to lock his hands around Carlos’ wrists, adding weight to the bonds that held his boyfriend spread-eagle to the bed. “You deserve to be sucked and ridden, again and again, so that you come _over and over._ ”

His smile going wicked, Cecil leaned in close to murmur across Carlos’ lips, lowering his voice to a thrum that made his scientist shudder: “And you _also_ deserve to be teased until you are out of your _mind_ for being _bedridden_ in the _unfun_ way for _three whole days_.”


	8. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the five-sentence ficlet meme. Anonymous asked: Earl made an incredibly beautiful Submissive like this.

He was strung up from the ceiling, arms spread wide and pulled back just to the point of discomfort, legs forced apart, toes just barely grazing the ground. Ropes crisscrossed his chest and hips; clamps held his nipples erect, teasing them red. His hands flexed uselessly, and his feet fluttered over the floor but could find no purchase. He was completely, utterly helpless.

Carlos slid the vibrator deep into Earl’s ass, strapped it to him, turned it on, and left him to hang there squirming and moaning, cheeks pink with embarrassed pleasure, glistening cock painfully hard inside its cage.


	9. Behave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the five-sentence ficlets meme. Anonymous asked: Carlos' eyes flashed as he watched Earl drool around the green ballgag between his teeth, shaking his head as he approached the kneeling Scoutmaster.

“I don’t like it when you make me gag you,” the scientist said. “I’d rather you use that mouth for other things.” He glanced down at the tent in his pants, a small flush rising to his cheeks. “Do you think you can behave yourself now?”

Gazing up at him with wide, eager eyes, Earl nodded vigorously.


	10. No Need to Just Look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written in response to [this post on kinkvale](http://kinkvale.tumblr.com/post/118320726787/cecil-and-carlos-coming-up-with-the-microphone).

It was always a pleasant surprise when his boyfriend visited the station. Cecil was just finishing his good-night to the listeners when he spotted Carlos standing on the other side of the glass. Smiling and waving, Cecil rose from his chair and beckoned for him to enter.

“Great timing!” he said as Carlos stepped in and closed the door. “Did you want to go somewhere for dinner?”

Carlos, however, didn’t say a word. He crossed the short distance between them in two steps, crowding Cecil back against the sound board, leaning forward, boxing him in with his arms. His lips parted; hot breath puffed across Cecil’s mouth.

Cecil shuddered.

Carlos leaned in, his stubble wonderfully rough against Cecil’s cheek, and bit at Cecil’s earlobe.

“Honey,” he finally murmured, “there’s another microphone that needs your mouth’s attention.”


	11. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written in response to the [kiss meme](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/118356362613/send-me-a-number-and-a-pairing-and-ill-do-a). jathis asked: Cecearlos: 12 (Kiss on the nose)

Earl’s muscles were shaking from the strain as Carlos carefully cut him free. The scoutmaster fell into the scientist’s arms with a groan as soft as a sigh.

“You did so well, baby,” Carlos said.

Cecil was there immediately, wrapping a blanket around Earl’s shoulders and lifting an open water bottle to his lips. As Earl closed his eyes and drank, Carlos smiled, leaning over to drop a peck on Cecil’s nose.

The radio host’s hands flapped at his sides as he glanced away in a sudden, silly rush of embarrassment. “Carlos,” he said, his voice low and warm.

The three of them sank into a pile of pillows, Earl curling up against Carlos’ chest and Cecil sprawled out possessively across both of their laps. Carlos unwrapped a granola bar and began breaking it into bites for Earl. As the beautiful scoutmaster chewed, Carlos tipped his face down to plant a kiss on his nose as well.


	12. Tweak

Carlos is straddling Cecil, propping himself up over him, grinding his hips down and pressing both their cocks between their stomachs, kissing and licking into Cecil's mouth and drawing back every so often to gasp in pleasured breaths. And Cecil is rolling Carlos' nipples between his fingers, squeezing them, pulling them, splaying out his hands to knead the flesh around them, then tweaking them hard. And Carlos shudders and moans and comes just from that.


	13. Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the five-sentence ficlet meme. Anonymous asked: I made dessert

"Ooooh, what is it?" Cecil asked.

Carlos took his hand and grinned, "Come see."

Cecil's confusion at being led down the hall to their bedroom turned to delight as Carlos opened the door.

A basket of chocolate-covered strawberries sat at the foot of the bed. Beyond it, a naked sous chef was bound spread-eagle, flexing against leather restraints, panting around a ball gag, and gazing at the two of them with lust-lidded eyes.

"Oh, Carlos," Cecil breathed, clasping his hands together, "it looks absolutely _delicious_."


	14. Sensitivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the five-sentence ficlet meme. jathis asked: "Your nipples are always so sensitive," Carlos laughed.

“Well, _you’re_ always, like, doing sexy things to them,” Cecil sniffed, turning his head away in obvious embarrassment, lower lip jutting out in its characteristic pout. “And _around_ them, and, like, in _general_.”

“Considering the evidence, which consists of things you have said are sexy about me, things I will not debate, but I cannot confirm, because neither of us is objective and I don’t have any other sources of data, I can only conclude that you are arguing that my _hair_ makes your _nipples sensitive_ ,” Carlos said, a grin playing about his lips.

“Your _hair_ ,” Cecil informed him gravely, locking eyes with Carlos, propping himself up on his elbows, and bouncing his hips for emphasis, “does _many_ things to me.”

Carlos had truly been enjoying teasing his boyfriend, but his train of thought was completely derailed by what was now happening in Cecil’s furry pants--and as he gazed at the growing bulge, licking his lips, he figured it was probably about time to concentrate on something else.


	15. Requited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the five-sentence ficlet meme. Anonymous asked: "I missed you."

“What’d you throw at me?” Earl chuckled lamely, dusting something that was definitely _not_ flour off his hands and onto his apron.

“Earl,” Cecil said, and his voice was low, soft, and serious, and despite himself Earl looked up, looked into those eyes, and he fell, again, as he always fell, as he was always falling, and he hated himself.

“I _missed_ you,” Cecil repeated. And then, somehow, Earl was pinned to the wall, and Cecil’s body was flush against his, and Earl felt something _very_ substantial pressing against his thigh, and Cecil was licking his lips, leaning in, closing his eyes--

“ _Oh_ ,” Earl said, and whatever the rest of his response might have been was swallowed by a hungry kiss.


	16. Tantalizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos highly appreciates the way Cecil has draped himself over the back of the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the [kiss challenge](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/126876946633/kiss-writing-challenge). chickadddddd asked: CREEPY 16. Maybe with cecilos? :D :D :D (it's funny in my head okay) 
> 
> Note: In case it's not obvious, Cecil is wearing the "creepy" shorts from the Night Vale store.

It was too tempting. It was _right there_. If Cecil didn’t want him to do it, then _surely_ he wouldn’t have draped himself across the back of the couch like that, one knee propped beneath his body, thrusting his ass up and out in a _highly_ provocative manner.

Of course, Cecil was reading—an odd habit of his, something he did because he was a journalist, Carlos knew—and so maybe it wouldn’t be good to disturb him. And would it be, well, _creepy_ to just go over there and—?

Cecil glanced over his shoulder then, spotting Carlos where he stood in the living room doorway. A grin spread across Cecil’s face, and he waggled his eyebrows and shook his ass back and forth.

“Like what you see?” he purred.

Carlos grinned back, nervousness banished. “Very much,” he said, moving forward for a closer inspection. “I was thinking I’d like to do this.” He slid his hands up the backs of Cecil’s bare thighs, coming to a stop just at the spot where the curve of Cecil’s ass was teasingly accessible below the edge of his short shorts. Carlos brushed his thumbs along that tantalizing stretch of skin, spreading his fingers and sliding them up beneath the fabric.

Cecil giggled. “Carlos!”

“Mmm hmm?” Carlos asked, squeezing firmly. Cecil let out a delighted yelp. Carlos leaned in, kissing just below the double _e_ s emblazoned across Cecil’s ass. “You look _really_ good in these,” he murmured.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gorgeous illustration is by [the-child-from-italy](http://the-child-from-italy.tumblr.com/post/133077480327/for-cosleia-a-very-belated-thing-i-wanted-to-do), based on [layaart's Cecil](http://layaart.tumblr.com/post/130601734463/cecil-and-khoshekh-yesterdays-inktober)! LOOK HOW AMAZING


End file.
